


For the Love of a Stranger

by EdwardxUzumaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, Alternate Universe, College AU, Fantasy AU, Implied Relationships, Inuit Character, Jean is an asshole, M/M, Potential part one of a series, Surprise Ending, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardxUzumaki/pseuds/EdwardxUzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's summer internship is nothing like he expected. After getting lost in the Arctic Tundra, he meets an unusual boy his own age and forms an unforeseen and powerful bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot JeanMarco AU was partially inspired by saphruikan and her glorious fic, Dichotomy! I also want to dedicate this to lemonorangelime and her amazing artwork! I would make this multi-chapter but I don't have the time or effort unfortunately as the real world likes to throw me multiple curveballs whenever I attempt something like this. I feel this was a little rushed but meh.

Ice **fucking** cold doesn’t even begin to describe the Arctic Circle. Balls deep in snow just so we can tag a few pinnipeds. I don’t give a shit if this is a “summer” internship, I want my money back!

Okay so internships don’t pay, but marine biology degrees cost money and I’m flying only on student loans. So when I mean... shit, nevermind. I’m rambling now.

My name is Jean Kirschtein. I’m about to graduate soon- I only have one more semester before grad school. I’ve always loved the ocean for some reason... probably because I grew up on a horse ranch in Wyoming. Small town called Trost out in the middle of nowhere.

So yeah, my urge to see the edge of the world was unbearable. As soon as I could, I transferred to a college on the West Coast. Strange place called Karanese. But hey, it was right there. Right by the sea.

I made some friends of course... and I guess you could say a rival. Fuckin’ Eren Jeager almost flipped a bitch that I got chosen for this expedition by our university’s committee and not him. The look on his face was priceless.

Of course, now I’m the one that has to suffer through my summer vacation in frigid Jinae while that smug little bastard is basking in the sun with my goddess, Mikasa Ackerman. Worst of all I’m being barked at by Dr. Erwin Smith and our guide to the area and his assistant (which I swear might be more than that), Levi. I can’t say too many bad things about the guy because somehow he’s related to my Aphrodite.

“ _Pusa hispida_ , or the ringed seal, is an important part of Inuit culture,” Levi droned on from my left. Even as an anthropologist, he's a terrible people person. “They call it the _netsik_ or _nattiq_ depending on which tribe you talk to. Either way, those little critters are used for both their meat and their pelts.”

I did my best to bite my tongue and not get my ass kicked. For a short little fuck, he’s incredibly fast and strong. Instead I replied, “So why are we tracking them if they're not even an endangered species?”

“We never said that.” Erwin replied sternly. His voice always sent shivers down my spine whenever he used that tone. Like a father disciplining his child. I don’t care if it’s not intentional, it’s still like I’m in trouble or something.

“Then what, Sir? We’re studying their behavior?”

“That and more. With the rise in fishery business brings more threats to these little guys. We’re monitoring them in the event they do become endangered. Protecting the population and all that.”

“So noble in all your causes. I could puke with happiness.” Levi grumbled in his usual drawl. Seriously, who gave this guy a Ph.D.?

I ignored their usual foreplay banter and decided to do some trekking on my own. Just watching a pod of seals through a pair of binoculars can only be entertaining for so long. Waiting for Mr. Zacharius to bring the tranquilizer darts to actually put the transmitter collars on those spotted sausages was taking way too long. And frankly, I was pissed. The flyer made it sound like a trip to Tahiti to see dolphins and turtles and coral reefs and shit!

Fumbling through my parka, I managed to fish out my phone. Of course, that did nothing as service was dead as a doornail, but the tiny little machine working its circuits off was sweet relief to my numb fingers. If anything, a mindless game would keep my mind occupied.

It wasn’t until the battery was almost dead that I had realized I had wandered away from camp. That’s what happens when I let my brain disconnect, my feet just keep moving. And let me tell you, my directional skills are crap. Even with a GPS, I can always count on getting lost one way or another.

Just as a swear passes through my lips, I can hear a kind voice say, “That’s not a very nice word you know.”

I nearly piss myself when I see the origin of those words. One of the natives it seemed had snuck up behind me. Even with his dark complexion, the freckles on his face were the first to catch my eye.

“You seem lost. I don’t mean to encroach on your unfortunate state, but if you help me with something, I’ll be happy to take you back to your friends, I promise.”

First of all, “friends” is a severe understatement. I quite literally hate these people. Second of all, who the hell has the balls to make up such an offer on the first meeting!? Little weasel if he thinks he can- stop smiling damn it! Glare that little bastard down, don’t just-! FUCK, I’M A SUCKER FOR A CUTE FACE. MALE OR FEMALE. My cheeks are either frostbitten or bright pink because my face feels very warm.

“Uh… sure I guess? I don’t have much of a choice…”I manage to stammer out.

As his grin widens, his facial features continue to mesmerize me, like some sort of hypnotic trance. And for the record, that’s not the first thing I notice about a person, believe me. I’ll admit, I’m shallow and my eyes normally trail down south. But in this weather with these fur suits, it’s hard to notice anything else.

His nostrils seem to flare and his eyes close when he starts to bear his teeth in his kind gesture of good will. Almost as if he’s straining to look happy. At this point, it’s hard to read this cat. I don’t even know where he came from.

“Thank you so much,” He continues, letting out a nervous chuckle, “I don’t mean to take advantage of you or anything, but I’m just really desperate. My name’s Marco by the way.”

A very normal name for someone from around here. But I don’t question it aloud, seeing as offending him would just make my situation worse. Like that’s ever stopped me before.

“Jean… if we’re going on a first name basis.” I reply coolly, “But let’s cut down to brass tacks. I’m freezing my dick off and my squad leader is probably freaking out that I’m gone. What is it you need?”

Marco looks genuinely hurt that I’m so straight forward with him. The kid is hiding something, I know it. Whether it’s my business or not is yet to be seen. He starts wringing his hands in embarrassment and I notice they’re bare. You’d think someone that lived in the area wouldn’t be as stupid as to forget gloves. In fact, he’s wearing kind of thin clothing for this weather. Maybe I’m just a lightweight because I’m now used to beach weather? It is still summer after all, even this close to the North Pole, and it could be colder… in theory. I don’t want to test it though.

“I just wanted to ask if you could help me… go get something. I’m too afraid to do it myself.”

The vagueness of his answer combined with the timid creature act is nothing short of an annoyance. Even with that adorable complexion I can’t stand, I can’t help but scowl in skepticism. I may have said yes, but I’m not stupid. I ask for more details. And of course, my bad attitude doesn’t strike a good chord with him as he cowers a bit more.

“It’s for my mother. She lost a bracelet that’s very important to her. I really need to get it back soon.” He points in a direction I can only imagine is farther away from camp. “She was attacked by a bear in its den and managed to get away, but lost the bracelet in the process. She’s devastated.”

Seeing as I was raised by a single mom, that tugs at my heartstrings more than it should have. But the idea of going after a fucking _polar bear_ is suicide.

“Can’t you just make her a new one or something? I mean, I get sentimental value, but if a bear has it, it’s gone.”

And queue the waterworks. So it seems anyway. Marco’s face seems to strain and contort in sorrow and anguish as if he’s trying to get tears to flow from his eyes as he wails. “I know it sounds dangerous and stupid, but I’m desperate! This is one of a kind, and if I don’t get it back, I don’t know what I’d do! I-I already tried myself and I got scared! I figured if anyone could do it, it would be one of you scientist people!”

“I’m just a student. I’m not Indiana Jones or anything.”

The reference clearly goes over his head and he lets out an indignant whine.

“Okay fine. I’ll check out this bear den of yours. Lead the way.”

He lets out a squeak of excitement as he takes my hand in his and drags me in the direction of doom. Pretty much all I can think about now is worse-case scenarios. Being torn apart by those massive paws and teeth, or the ice walls caving in and crushing me to death or falling through the ice and drowning.

I can’t help but be cynical. It’s just always been in my nature. My mother says otherwise, but since my dad died when I was 4, I don’t remember a time I was ever happy. And Marco seems to pick up on that pretty quickly. Probably because of the physical contact he insists we keep.

“You should smile more. It suits you.”

How the hell does he know? When I ask, he becomes flustered and more color rushes to his face.

“W-Well, um… I saw you back at the camp with the others. The other night you were all smiling and laughing and having lots of fun. I wanted to join but I was too shy.”

“Whatever you saw wasn’t what you think you saw,” I muttered darkly.

Sure we were in front of a campfire trading stories with some of the Inuit guides in our party, but the only reason I was having a good time was because I was sharing a moment with my best friend, Jack Daniels. I can just hear the future Dr. Jeager now, “You know alcohol doesn’t make you warmer, it actually constricts the blood vessels, blah blah blah. I thought you knew better, Stupid Horse Face.” I’m going to punch him when I get home.

Marco seemed to tilt his head to the side like a dog. “But you were laughing and that’s what’s important. I think being able to smile no matter what is what helps make life worth living.”

“Is that why you’re able to bounce back so quickly? Or are you leading me on?”

“Wh-What? Oh no, never! I’m honestly really happy that you’re helping me. Do you think I’m not being genuine?”

“I’m just really hope I don’t die here.”

There was that weird grin again. “You won’t. Not on my watch.”

Again my face flushed. So I took his word for it. I didn’t have much of a choice. For some reason, I didn’t seem to mind. Holding his hand and trudging through the snow seemed so… familiar. But I was sure I had never seen his face before. Not even back at the camp, despite his claim that he was “just shy.” Whatever, he was cute and like I said before, I’m shallow.

It’s not long before we reach the bear den. To be honest, I would have missed it if Marco hadn’t said so. Polar bear dens aren’t like caves like you see in movies. Nah, those are for wampas. Polar bears dig out massive tunnels in the ice, similar to how grizzlies live in hillsides. As my new friend helps lower me into the tight entrance, my mind wanders again about how once false turn would land me face to snout with a potential man-eater.

Unexpectedly, he follows me inside. It’s a tight fit as we both have to hunch over due to the low ceilings, but we manage. From now on, talking is forbidden unless absolutely necessary. But we do whisper a little bit. I think the small talk helps calm both our nerves.

“So where are you from, Jean? And how come you’re in Jinae?”

“Originally I’m from a place called Trost, but I’m going to school to study marine biology at Karanese University. We’re here for the seals.”

“You enjoying them so far?” He asked with a light laugh.

My face contorts a little, “They’re cute and shit I guess, but they’re boring. They just lie on the ice and occasionally slip into the ocean. At least the pod we’re watching anyway.”

Marco nods sagely. “I know, they do that. But believe me, they’re full of life and personality once you get to know them.” He seems to light up as he continues talking about their family system and behaviors. Now see, I could listen to Marco in a lecture hall instead of actually being here watching wild seals. He brings so much life into those fat, gray fuzz-footballs.

“We all depend on each other here in Jinae,” He concludes, “The tribesmen, the fish, the seals, birds, even the bears. A better understanding of the life around us allows all creatures to thrive in such harsh conditions.”

 _‘Wise beyond his years.’_ I think immediately, fully aware that now I too am smiling. He of course notices right away and tugs on my sleeve with silent glee.

The two of us manage to keep quiet, despite the crunch of snow beneath our feet and the previous discussion. And for once, I’m feeling more optimistic than ever. I even forget I’m trudging inside a bear den with a complete stranger. I’m that little kid again exploring the unknown with a best friend. Funny how fast reality can slap you in the face once you realize you’re dreaming.

Marco lets out another squeak and points to a dark ring near one of the corridors. Before I know it, my legs are the ones that are moving fastest and I clutch the bracelet in my hand, making sure to put it around my wrist so it won’t be lost again. A rush of euphoria and satisfaction overcomes me as I turn to hand it back to my new friend. But he doesn’t greet me with that smile. His face is a look of horror.

Fuzzy Wuzzy, unlike we had previously guessed, was not away from home. I could hear the growl as the bear rounded the corner from where I had obtained the trinket, as if I was Bilbo Baggins stealing a piece of treasure from Smaug. Mr. Polar Pants was very displeased that I had taken his prize, and the warm breath that came from his nostrils indicated he was angry.

“Run…” That was the only word I could get out of my mouth. I still don’t know if they were instructions for me or Marco. Paralyzed, I bark the order again. **“RUN!!”**

My Inuit companion doesn’t miss a beat. He takes off back in the direction of the den entrance, and I do my best to keep up. Thank God the beast in pursuit is dumb enough to have to process what happened first before lumbering after us. It gives us a little time, but he’s running on all fours in caverns he can navigate without batting an eyelash.

Not only is the air thin in the Arctic region, but I’m wearing heavy gear and hunched over like Quasimodo. Running in snow and ice is no joke either, lemme tell you. It takes one error before I’m flat on my face like a pancake.

I collide hard with the ground and Marco quickly grabs my hand to pull me back to my feet as best he can. Slightly delirious from the impact of the fall, I notice blood on the ice and feel a warm sanguine sensation running down my right cheek. It takes me too long to realize my gash as jaws clamp around my ankle.

I holler in pain and my first instinct is to roll slightly and kick, landing my free foot in the creature’s face. The bear lets go with a roar, but I only piss him off more. As it’s dazed, I slip the bracelet off my hand and onto Marco’s wrist out of instinct as I stagger to my feet.

“Don’t tell me you plan on having me leave you here! I made you a promise I’d get you back!” He cries, thinking the previous gesture was a last will and testament.

My leg throbs- there’s a good chance I can’t run anymore, but I’m not one for heroics. “Like hell! It’s insurance! Even if I don’t make it out, at least you can without returning to your mom empty handed.”

“That doesn’t help at all! Come on, we have to go!”

“Shit…!” _‘I should have remembered the bowie knife Erwin lent me earlier this week. Maybe then this would be easier...!’_

I also wish that wasn’t the last thing that crossed my mind. I wish instead of thinking that, I just kept my mind on moving. But I didn’t.

It was a mess of animal skin, blood, and screams. The polar bear had sideswiped me, knocking me back down. In the split second between realization and pain, Marco had come between us with nothing but a crude shiv made of flint he must have had hidden in his coat and jabbed it in the beast’s neck. And then all hell broke loose.

The animal thrashed, knocking down the walls of the cavern in frustration and agony. The entire ice block seemed to be collapsing around us. The ceiling and floor cracked, ice water suddenly starting to flood in. The only relief was how it numbed the pain of my wounds as I flailed to escape.

His name was the only thing I could scream. All I saw was the blue-white of ice before it all turned black. I realized I was sinking, drowning, but my lungs still wanted to shout his name. The pain of it all combined with the sea’s salty water made my eyes burn. And I swear, that was the first time in years I let myself cry. Because as I closed my eyes, I was sure I was dead.

* * *

 

“If I put my cigarette out on his arm, you think he’ll wake up?”

“Levi, no. We can’t force it. He could go into shock.”

“Tch, Shitty Four-Eyes. Ruining my fun.”

“She’s not. She’s doing her job, like you should be doing.”

Levi arguing with Dr. Zoe and Erwin wasn’t exactly the first thing I wanted to hear as I regained consciousness. To be honest, when I opened my eyes, I really hoped I was back in Karanese and it was all a dream. But it wasn’t and instead, I turned over the side of my cot and vomited.

“There he is.” Hange purred, “See, Levi? No cigarette burns needed. All it took was proper care.”

The disgruntled anthropologist clicked his tongue again. “I still think you’d be better off as a mortician.”

Erwin ignored them both and helped me lay back on the cot. If it wasn’t for the IV in my arm dripping morphine, I probably would have pissed and moaned about the pain.

“We’re glad you’re safe, Jean. After you ran off, we went looking for you. It was about 3 hours before we found you on shore. You should have died from your wounds or at the very least hypothermia if it wasn’t for one of our scouts. You’ve been asleep for almost a whole day now.”

I felt cognitive, but I was clearly delirious when I only muttered Marco’s name.

“ʻMarco’? No, that wasn’t who found you. We don’t have a Marco in our party.”

“Yes… yes we do. I remember him. He was with me with the bear and we…” The rest was incoherent even to me.

“I’m sorry, but there isn’t. But a polar bear does explain the damage. I was about to ask that next. But the bite on your forearm doesn’t look like it’s from the same animal.”

I panic a little and notice my left arm too has a bandage around it. I try to form words but my mouth moves without them.

Hange adjusts her glasses and smiles brightly. “They’re sharp puncture wounds like from a shark or a seal. They’re shallow, but that’s probably thanks to the thick parka you were wearing.”

Thinking about what happened after the bear attack seems a bit much for me. I manage to black out again for a day or two before I’m finally alert enough. Erwin continues to grill me for answers, but I keep quiet. I told him everything and quite frankly, I’m pissed. After everything I did, Marco doesn’t show. He never says thank you. He never even visits me in the infirmary. I hate his guts now more than I hate Eren’s. The last thing I want to do is talk or even think about him.

Dr. Smith decides the expedition is over for now, seeing as I’m in no shape to continue. Despite the miracles Hange’s preformed for me, I need a real hospital in order to fully recover. Adios, Jinae. I’m not sorry I’m leaving.

The night before the ice plane is due to arrive to take us back to civilization, I sit outside in the snow in a shitty lawn chair to watch the local pod of ring seals one last time. I could be sleeping, but with perpetual sunlight thanks to the Arctic summer and the rest I’ve been doing for the past few days, I can’t force myself to do it.

I start thinking about the story Marco told me about those little shits. I wish I could remember the details too, but I’d never do it justice. And as I focus, I do start to see them as individuals. I begin to pick out the mothers and the fathers and the pups. The ones with the typical laid back attitude and the ones that just want to be left alone. The lovers. The fighters. They’re little people covered with blubber and fur.

The bitterness I had leaves as I see them roll around on the ice and even brush noses and whiskers with each other. The unfamiliar feeling of tears begin to roll down my face again as I smile wider. Wow… I’m actually going to miss these fuzzy little fucks.

I grab my crutches and hoist myself up, making sure not to put any pressure on my damaged leg or strain my stitched up abdomen. I want to go back inside before the sentiment kills me and I realize how much I miss Marco. I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and start to navigate back to the compound.

“Jean! Jean!”

I turn my head quickly. A hoarse voice keeps calling my name.

“Jean! Jean!”

But there’s no one to be seen. I turn my whole body and almost fall on my ass when I realize it.

One of the seals is sitting up as if it’s trying to look taller than the others. It barks and flaps its front flippers on the round belly with glee.

The seal is the one barking my name.

I can’t help myself as I put it all together.The stranger. The _seal-skin_ bracelet. The bite on my left arm. I begin to cry again as my face contorts into a grin. He may have lied to me, but goddamn it if I’m not happy as a clam to know he really didn’t forget about me.

“Thank you!” I hear myself cry out through choked sobs, “Thank you, Marco! And you’re welcome!”

And for the last time, he gives me that familiar grin again before following his family back into the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was worth the read! Selkie!Marco has been in my head for a long time and I’m happy I finally put it down. If I do manage to find time, I could write a sequel? Maybe? I already know it would be about a certain gray sausage following Jean home~. I’m a sucker for happy endings. ;)


End file.
